


Don't Really Mind

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, tickle kink, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas confesses that he likes it when Dean tickles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Really Mind

Cas jumped at the sudden fingers brushing against the back of his neck. He scrunched his shoulders with a giggle but the sensation stopped shortly. Cas tilted his head back, resting it on the soft back of the couch he was sitting on, his face lit up with a warm smile that was greeted by Dean’s grin.

"Hey there." Dean chuckled, "Sorry, couldn’t resist." He gestured to Castiel’s neck.

"It’s ok." Cas smiled, then averted his gaze shyly, a small blush creeping onto his face, "I don’t really mind.."

Dean took note of his friend’s change in demeanor and smirked, “You don’t mind being tickled?”

"Uh, no. Not really." Cas shrugged, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips, "I kind of like it actually. It’s… fun."  
Dean couldn’t hide his grin, but luckily for him, Cas was looking away from him at the moment.

"Is that so..?" Dean trailed off, then vaulted over the back of the couch, landing next to Cas and startling him.

"Dean what are y- ahahey!" Cas gasped when the taller man pounced on him, straddling him quite easily on the couch and scribbling at his sides.

Cas was never the best at holding in his laughter, so it came out in quick, bubbly giggles right away. He batted half-heartedly at Dean’s hands and squirmed but made no serious effort to get away. Dean loved hearing Cas laugh and watching him look so carefree and happy. He wiggled his fingers all over Castiel’s stomach, making Cas squeal and clench his hands into fists.

"Dehehehean! Whahahat are yohohou d-ahahaha nahaha wait! W-wait!" Cas protested.

"Wait for what?" Dean teased, slowing his hands for a moment.

"F-For… I don’t- just..um.." Cas stuttered shyly, not really sure what to say.

"That’s what I thought." Dean smirked, noting the huge grin on Cas’ face despite the fact that the tickling had mostly stopped at that point, "Enough stalling babe, let’s get this show on the road!"

With a laugh, Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s stomach. They wiggled and pinched and poked at all the little spots Dean had learned were ticklish over the years. Cas tossed his head back in a fit of laughter and pawed effortlessly at Dean’s hands. His struggles and protests were flimsy and uncoordinated; mostly there was just laughter.. unbridled, exuberant laughter.

Castiel’s legs flailed out behind Dean, who was straddling his friend’s lap as he tickled all up Castiel’s sides and ribs. He bucked and dug his heels into the carpet, his body squirming as he was tickled while being trapped between Dean’s body and the couch.

Once Cas’ face was bright red with laughter, Dean finally decided he should stop. He gave a few final pokes to the already over-sensitive tummy that was half exposed by the black tee that had ridden up in the struggle.

Cas took in as much air as he could once the tickling finally stopped, but a huge grin was still spread across his face.

"You look adorable." Dean commented with a chuckle, before even thinking through what he was saying. A small brush creeped onto his face when Castiel’s eyes widened in response.

"Adorable?" Cas raised a brow, a small giggle escaping his lips.

"Shut up." Dean poked his ribs again.

Cas squeaked and grabbed at Dean’s hands, holding them tightly in his own.

They sat that way for a drawn out moment, the only sound being Castiel’s uneven breathing, until Cas interrupted, “You…called me babe earlier.” His eyes flicked up to Dean’s, which were wide with a hint of embarrassment as he averted his gaze.

"…So? What of it?" Dean finally said, a cautious tone in his voice.

"Nothing. I like it…" Cas smirked, "Babe." He added the endearment with a grin.

"Shut up." Dean laughed, scribbling his fingers over his friend’s stomach.

Cas gasped in surprise, falling back into light giggles. He thought to himself, he should start telling Dean more often when he likes something.


End file.
